


[podfic] Of Greatness

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Death, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, mention of underage sexual conduct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Of Greatness' by <b>minor-hue</b> read aloud.</p><p>And they dreamt of his greatness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Of Greatness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Greatness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8436) by minor-hue. 



  


**Duration:** 13:06  
 **Download** : [M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/of-greatness-audiobook) (4MB)||[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?v5b0gggmmjxb3zs)(6MB)  


**Author's Note:**

> Freetalk is separated from this podfic, to let the words stand on their own. You can download or simply listen to the freetalk for of greatness at [boxnet](http://www.box.net/shared/3k2vghzgu0).


End file.
